Ashes Forgotten
by Scarlet Pimpernel00
Summary: This is what I think would've happened if Alyss survived. Don't read this if you don't want huge spoilers about the 12th Ranger's Apprentice. As much as I wish, I don't own these characters, events or main places. Some things will be mine, though.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just what I wished would have happened. It's about Alyss._

Her eyes slowly opened, encrusted with dirt and filth. Her head ached and her throat scratched. She wondered where she was, why she hurt so much, who she was. Her eyelids finished raising and she looked around, just moving her eyes. When she moved her head, it felt as if a hundred hammers struck on it.

A door flew open, letting in a stream of painfully bright light. A shadow walked through the open door and she groaned, closing her eyes. Footsteps came towards her prone form and a cool, dry hand was laid on her forehead. "She's alive. Though how she survived, I'll never know. Her body was terribly burned." The voice was also cool and dry, but vaguely worried. Her head spun as she tried to move. As she tried to ask where she was, if the little girl had survived, where Will was.

The voice continued on, changing tones from cool and dry to kind and soft. "Now, dear, don't move around. You are still healing."

Her voice croaked out of her sore and burning throat. "The little girl..." She paused, letting the inflamed tissue of her throat relax for a moment. "The little girl... did she... survive?"

"Yes. She did, without a scratch or a bruise, though she did have a sore throat for a while." Bandages were gently unwrapped from around her body, let a breeze caress her chafed and slowly healing skin. "Now dear, don't move." A chilled paste was spread on her burns, soothing and comforting her scorched flesh. The bandages were replaced and she sighed in contentment.

Finally, with her pain gone, she remembered who she was. She was Alyss, Courier, beloved of Will, friend of Cassandra and Horace. Her mentor was, and is, Lady Pauline, the graceful and elegant. Darkness closed around her, mixing up the words spoken to her. The voice sounded familar, but, her thoughts escaped into oblivion, leaving her for a while. Letting her rest.

"Alyss, Alyss, wake up. Someone is here to see you." She peeled her eyes open, and gazed at the speaker, finally realizing who he was. It was Malcolm, the healer. But why was he here, wasn't he too old to make the journey?

He tapped her shoulder again. "Wake up." She mumbled incoherently and turned away, wincing with that movement. "Good. You're awake. Should I send for Will?"

The name sparked her awake. "Will, he's here?" Her voice rasped, chaffing her throat. It didn't hurt quite as much as yesterday, though.

Malcolm nodded gently, and teased her. "If you really don't want to see him, I can send him away..."

Alyss, understanding his jest, shook and then nodded her head. "I really want to see him. Is he alright?" Her voice rasped more, but she continued talking all the same. "Did he catch the evil man who set the inn on fire?"

Malcolm shrugged. "I have no idea. Why don't you ask him yourself?" At those words, footsteps echoed again through the doorway.

A short, dark figure, with a cowl and a cloaked walked quickly to her side. "Alyss, are you well?" He shoved off his cowl, revealing himself. "Alyss, I missed you so much." Will's voice shook slightly. He quickly cleared his throat and dashed his overly bright eyes.

Alyss smiled the best she could, tugging at her mostly healed skin. "Will, I love you." Her voice trembled with happiness and excitement. "Are you all right? What happened to you while I was asleep? How long have I been asleep?" She remembered nothing of her slumber, or even how long it lasted. "Did I wake up at all?"

Will sighed and began speaking, avoiding her last two questions, for a little while. He skillfully wove his tale of Maddie, as his apprentice, and hunting down the man who set the inn on fire. "And, as you can see, I am unharmed." He dashed the tears away from his eyes and gently kissed his wife. "Alyss, you've been asleep for twenty months."

She gasped, forgetting her wounds. Her head lifted from the pillow and she looked at Malcolm. "I've been asleep for twenty months?! Why didn't you wake me?" She was furious, but rightly so. Her head dropped back to the pillow, pain from her wounds flaring up.

Malcolm looked into her deep blue and pain filled eyes and spoke simply. "I did not wake you, because I was afraid that if I did, you would not have survived. You needed time to regenerate your burnt skin and heal your wounded mind." He glanced over at Will and back to her eyes again. "Will did not know you were alive until two weeks ago, when I was certain you would live."

_It's a cliffhanger. I'd love a really critical reader to point out all of my errors. Please don't be afraid of hurting my feelings on this. It would be amazing!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Please review and enjoy! I'm sorry this is taking me so darn long to finish. I've had writer's block for quite a while now. I would love a beta reader, if that's at all possible._

Alyss stared at him in shock. Her voice rasped over her throat, causing a burning sensation to trickle down her throat. "What do you mean 'you were afraid I wouldn't survive'?" She gingerly reached up and touched her hair. Or rather, where her hair used to be. Her fingers gently ran along her bare, scarred scalp while tears trickled down her face. "I'm hideous now, aren't I." She spoke this as a statement, rather than a question.

Will gently brushed her forehead with his lips. "You are not. You are still as beautiful as ever, and your hair is growing back."

She snorted. "It is, is it? Pull the other one. It has bells."

Malcolm pursed his lips and looked at her scalp. "My dear, it actually is. And where, may I inquire, did you learn that quaint saying? It just does not sound like you."

Alyss blushed slightly, embarrassed over her outburst. "I'm sorry. I tend to pick things up in my travels. And they aren't always the most polite. I'm sorry about them." Her voice was still hoarse and scraping. It would most likely stay that way forever.

Will smiled and chuckled. "I imagine that you may have picked that one up from me."

She studied closely, remembering something slightly different about him, but she couldn't quite grasp what. Malcolm stood awkwardly, shifting from leg to leg before clearing his throat.

"Well, I feel as if you have some catching up to do." Malcolm rubbed his chin, bringing memories flooding back to Alyss's mind and stepped out of the room, his voice rising in conversation. She assumed he was talking to someone standing outside her room, waiting to come in.

The long buried memory surfaced. She wrinkled her noise. "You grew a beard!"

Will smiled. "Yes, I did. When I heard that you had died, I..." He paused and looked down at his feet, not particularly wanting to continue. It was a bit of an embarrasment to him.

"You what?" Her voice was concerned and worried. "You should sit down! I imagine you are quite tired."

He shrugged. "I just fell into depression and refused to do anything but hunt down the man who was responsible for setting the inn on fire." His voice was low and soft and his cheeks, what you could see of them, turned slightly red.

Alyss sat up the best she could. "I understand," she murmered, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "What snapped you out of it?"

"Halt, Gilan, Horace, Evalyn, an apprentice." He shrugged again and held her hand tightly.

She squeezed his hand gently and puzzlement spread across her face. "An apprentice? Do tell more."

Will looked into her eyes and slowly replied. "Well, Maddie was acting stuck up and pompous, so Horace and Evalyn asked me to take her on as an apprentice. Simple as that."

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "I imagine that she is a quite good one?"

He smiled back and nodded slowly, before leaning over and meeting her lips with his.

_If anyone can tell me where the "Pull the other one. It has bells on it" line comes from, please do. I know I read it somewhere..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry this took so long. I'm getting distracted by the other stories I'm writing and I also have writer's block. Chapter 1 and 2 have been edited slightly, so I would suggest re-reading them._**

* * *

Alyss stood on the deck of a ship, reveling in the fresh air. It had been almost two years since she last felt a breeze on her skin and it was wonderful. Will stood by her side, his arm loosely wrapped around her shoulders, supporting her. Even after a month of strengthing herself, she was not as strong as she'd like to be. She didn't need help standing, though.

"Will, you can let go of me. I can stand just fine on my own." She snapped a little bit at him, but after seeing his slightly hurt look, instantly regretted it. "Sorry. I'm just not used to needing help. It's just not really in my nature."

A particularly big wave slapped the boat and she stumbled. He shrugged and tightened his grip around her waist, holding her up as she stumbled. "I don't care. I understand. But I am glad to have you back." His beard ruffled in the breeze and he gazed off into the water, watching the waves move.

Svengal, the captain of the Wolfwill, stood beside them, unashamedly evesdropping. "You two argue like an old married couple." He paused for emphasis before adding a bit more. "Oh wait! You are!"

Will pursed his lips, a gesture he had picked up from Halt, and looked away. "Thank you for that reminder. But, weren't you old when I was young?"

Svengal gaped for a moment before recovering his composure and laughing in the Skandian way. Loud and raucously. "Well, Will, you certainly have grown. Not necessarily up, but more witty at the very least. Alyss _still _towers over you."

Alyss, unable not to, started laughing. "I wish that Halt were here to threaten your helmet. I'm sure that would sober you right up." Her face crinkled with laughter, she continued shaking with happiness.

The two inch long stubble on her head blew against her skin, tickling slightly with the soft breeze. It encouraged her to laugh even harder.

"You know, Svengal, she has a point." Will smiled and started to laugh as well.

Svengal frowned and then began chuckling again. "He wouldn't, simply because I know the best places to make one very, very sea sick."

"But wouldn't that worsen the situation? That would make him puke in your helmet, instead of it just being a threat," Alyss gasped with laughter, breaking into hiccups.

The Skandian sighed and turned away from the hysterically giggling girl. He was not sinking down to her level with a response. It would only make her laugh even harder.

* * *

**I feel terrible, seeing that it's taken me almost two months to get this out. I'm not happy with it, but I'll change it later. Anyone want to beta for me? I could use about three! Read and review please! I srite faster with reviews.**


End file.
